The embodiments herein relate generally to systems and processes for creating standardized shared service offerings with customized unique prices.
The field of providing the purchase of online services is often limited by the technology on the back end that limits the ease of use and flexibility of creating and managing purchasable services. Typically a service is displayed on a website or mobile app with a static description of the service and a static price associated with the service. The back end part of the process is limited in this manner because each business' service offerings are managed on a one-to-one basis with price and the host server is merely coordinating payment for the selected service added to an electronic shopping cart. A service provider must typically build a website of mobile app and define services and pricing for each service. Updating service offerings and pricing typically requires the service provider to contract with a web/app developer to open the site code and revise the code for updated data. There is usually a delay (often days) in updating the information because of the time needed to update code and the backlog in the developer's schedule.
As a result of individual businesses building separate sites for services, competitors will offer similar services but in many, if not most cases, not the same service. Typically, there is a difference in details of the service provided between competitors. Thus, there will be a price difference between the similar services from competitors making it difficult for the end consumer to compare services and prices.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system and process that provides the consumer flexibility in selecting and comparing between competing sources of a service during online shopping. To this end, a system and process that enables service providers to easily, efficiently, and cost effectively offer “shared” services while at the same time incorporating unique prices for such shared services is needed.